


Out To Lunch

by digitalFlush



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: POV Female Character, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalFlush/pseuds/digitalFlush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had only stepped out for a second...right into a blue box...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out To Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> Please help me improve my work! If there's an error or a spot is difficlt to understand, leave a comment so I can fix it. :)  
> More notes at the bottom.
> 
> Enjoy!

You sit up in bed, just having finished the newest episode of Doctor Who. You smile at the screen, fondly imagining what it would be like to see the stars. You lay back in your bed and turn off the light, quickly falling asleep.

The next morning you wake up and enter the usual routine: breakfast followed by a shower and a quick drive to school. High School kind of sucks. Okay, so it really sucks. But at least you're a Senior. Being a Senior has its perks. For one you get an open campus lunch period. Today is a day you actually have enough money for lunch off campus. You step out the school doors and stride in a lively manner through the parking lot.

Your car zips up to a local sandwhich shop. You take a mental note of the new door design, as you step through the blue doors into...not the sandwhich shop.

You freeze in your tracks, listening to the engine hum in an odd, white, futuristic console room. You scurry back outside and look in the shop window. Sure enough, the "new door" is attatched to a small, blue box.

"This, this is impossible!" You exclaim.

You hear the russle of a sandwich wrapper behind you followed by foot steps. "They are rather delicious, aren't they?" A man's voice comes from behind.

You turn slowly to see a tall brunett man in tweed and a bowtie finishing the last bit of his sandwich. He smiles goofily as he swallows the bite and tosses the crumbled wrapper over his shoulder directly into the trash can beind him. He fails to notice his bad parking and instead extends his hand towards you.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor." he says.

You hesitate, still grasping that this is real. Words seem to fall from your mouth without your permition. "You're the Doctor, from the show?" you say.

He looks confused for a moment before realizing what you mean. His goofy grin puffs up with pride "You watch my show!" he beams excitedly. "Let me show you shomething!"

The Doctor grabs your wrist and drags you into the TARDIS. The door shuts behind you and the ship vworps loudly as you go to touch the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my first second person POV fic! Please tell me what you think.


End file.
